House of Weird House of Parallel Universes
by Sandy1198
Summary: When Nina receives a package not meant for her, but a science group, she finds herself in a world where nothing's the same. The worst part? She may never get back. Based on the episode The Suite Smell of Excess. Fabina
1. Nina Through the Phone Booth

House of Weird/ House of Parallel Universes (mild Suite Life crossover)  
>Chapter 1.<br>"Ok, so we send Nina this package, and Arwin's science group this one?" Zack Martian ask his brother, Cody. The twins were about to mail their cousin a gift for boarding school, a big box of cookies, not made by their mom, a giant teddy bear, and a bean bag chair.  
>"No, no, no. Not unless we want Nina in a parallel universe!" Cody told him, "Remember when that happened to us?" the two shivered at the memory.<br>"Ok... But she did steal all my gummy worms that one summer..." Zack muttered.  
>"Are you ever going to get over that?" ask Cody, "You were 10, she was 7, seriously?"<p>

LATER AT ANUBIS HOUSE

All the kids were in their rooms fast asleep when Nina's gift arrived, but Victor was wide awake. He opened the package, which Zack had failed to put Nina's name on, in his office and saw... Parts to a machine? And blue prints! Blue prints to build a new and improved P.U. "What's that, and why did someone send it to me?" he though.t After further observations, he found out it was a parallel universalizer, and for Nina. "Well Corbiar, I believe I will have the elixir in another world." Then he took it to the attic and started his work.

LATER THAT WEEK in Nina's POV

I was sitting in the attic about to have a Sibuna meeting, Amber and Fabian were already there, we were just waiting and the others. It was a little dark in one corner, but I noticed an odd shape. "Fabian, is it just me, or is there a phone booth over there?" I ask "Whoa! What's that doing there?" he ask "I don't know..." I said as I walked over to investigate.  
>"That's really creepy Nina! I wouldn't go touch it if I were you!" Amber warned "I'll be fine, what if it has something to do with another mystery!" Over the past few weeks, we had been searching for a new mystery constantly, so far nothing. "WHOA!" I yelled as I tripped into the creation, little did I know I had activated it. I soon found myself trapped in there, with colors flying and spinning all over the place. "Let me out!" I screamed, that was dumb idea. NO ONE WAS HERE! Then it stopped. I was back in the cellar, back with... Where was everybody? A girl with blond, straightened hair came in. Amber, i realized, but something was different. She had a sports team shirt on that read Millington, 04, baggy jean, and a pair of grey tennis shoes.<br>"Who are you?" she ask.  
>"I'm Nina. Your roommate?" Amber looked at me blankly, at least that was normal "Amber! I know you remember me!"<br>"My roommate? I don't have a roommate! My old roommate moved in with another girl, after her's moved away! And how do you know my name?" Joy moved away, that was normal too, except that Joy had come back for the next school year.  
>"New student! They showed me pictures of who everyone was!" I said, remembering my first day, and not getting to know who everyone was.<br>"Ok, well you said you'll be rooming with me, right?" She ask, "Well come on! I'll show you where it is!" She dragged me off to our room.  
>When we got there, it was completely transformed. Apparently, this Amber loved sports. Posters of all sorts of ball players covered her half of the room, she had a sports comforter set, and a soccer ball bean bag. She all also had a track suit out to put on, and a pair of shoes in a better condition then the ones she had on. "Whoa..." was all I could say.<br>"Pretty cool, right?" She said, gesturing to her half of the room. "I can help you set up your stuff later! Need the exercise! I'll lift all the heavy stuff!" She offered That was all I got to to hear, because then everything went black...


	2. Where am I?

Chapter 2 still in Nina's POV

When I finally woke up, I thought maybe, just maybe, it had been a dream. Maybe. I looked around, and noticed I was in the nurse's office, and I hoped I had fainted in the attic! I looked over and saw Patricia and Amber, and knew I was wrong. Amber was now in the navy blue track suit I had seen earlier. And Patricia... I was scared!  
>When I came to Anubis House, I was a little scared of Patricia, I'll admit it. She had red hair, bright highlights, black leggings under her tighter-than-what-the-rest-of-us-wore skirt, and an attitude to go with it all. But she took some warming up to, and confirming that I had nothing to do with the disappearance of her best friend, Joy. This Patricia, smiled brightly at me. "Oh! She's awake! Good morning! Well I guess it's afternoon now!" she giggled.<br>Patricia had her hair dyed... a dark blond color one shade lighter than mine. And she had highlights, blond ones. And if you saw what she was wearing, you'd faint. She had on a hot pink, frilly top, a bright blue ruffled skirt, a yellow rain coat, (I hadn't even noticed the pitter-pattering of the rain outside) hot pink rain boots, a brightly colored set of hot pink and blue feather earrings that match the outfit, and a bright blue feather necklace, that matched the earrings.  
>I felt myself become dizzy again. Amber leaped across the room and actually managed to steady me. "This is the nurse's office." she told me. I opened my mouth to tell her that I already knew that, but thought better of it. "Come on, I set up your room. It was quite a workout!"<br>I got up, then realized something, I hadn't brought anything! How did she get it? As if she read my mind she said "Victor brought it up earlier!"  
>I wondered, would Trudy be sour and Victor nice? This was very strange, I hadn't even thought of them! How did Victor get my stuff? We walked to our room in silence, all the way from the school. Amber suddenly broke the silence by saying "Don't you just hate the rain sometimes?"<br>I nodded and didn't expect what came out next;  
>"I can't jog in the rain! But at least there's big puddles to stomp in! Too bad I didn't come prepared like Patricia!" she said as we entered the room I had fainted in. It had been 3 hours. All my stuff was there, organized liked it had been once upon a time in the real world. I wondered my friends would notice I was gone, or if time froze outside of this world...<br>I hoped it froze, so they wouldn't be sad if I was gone long. So that I could probably see Fabian again if I was stuck for a long time, and they wouldn't all be old... or gone... I sighed and tried to think happy thoughts, but couldn't. So I laid down in my new old room and took a nap, hoping this would only be a dream.

***BACK IN THE REAL WORLD***

"NINA!" Fabian jumped towards the machine as Nina began to fade away, until POOF! She had disappeared into nothing!  
>"Where'd she go?" ask Amber.<br>"I don't know! She just disappeared!" he began to tear up. His first love, gone for good. Amber broke down crying she would never see her best friend either. All because of some crazy machine.  
>Just then the rest of Sibuna entered, "What's wrong with you two?" Patricia ask Silence... "WHERE'S NINA?" She demanded.<br>"Anyone else got deja vu?" ask Alfie.  
>"Nina... She, she went to look at that machine... And..." Amber sobbed loudly.<br>"We have to get her back..." Fabian muttered "She can't be gone..."


	3. Welcome to Backwards Land

Nina's POV

I woke up with Amber shaking me. HARD! "Nina, Nina wake up!" Then she started hitting me with her pillow. "Stop..." I moned, getting up.

"Time to get ready for your first day of school!" She said, "When you get downstairs, I'll introduce you to the rest of us when you get downstairs!"

I hurried up and got ready, throwing on my uniform and fixing me hair robotically. Then I ran downstairs to join the others. Sporty Amber was sitting with Girly Patricia. Mara was was wearing a mismatched outfit that looked expensive. Alfie and Jerome look proper, and Jerome was all smiles. WEIRD! Mick was acting like my cousin Cody, and Fabian was... Where was Fabian?

"Guess what? Joy is coming back!" said Patricia doing a happy dance.

"PATRICIA!" said Trudy "SIT DOWN!" she was grouchy!

Just then, Joy came in with Fabian. And he was a bad boy... And Joy looked mean. "What are you lookin' at?" she snarled.

"Nothing!" I said.

"Whatever!" she snapped, then kissed Fabian! It took me a second to remember that we weren't dating, but it still broke my heart. Even IF it wasn't the same Fabian who I knew and loved. It was still his face. And I was still sad.

"No kissing in the kitchen!" yelled Victor, at least he was the same... wait? WHAT? He stared at me, then pulled me aside saying "Miss Martin, I need to see you a moment." he whispered to me, "What are you doing here?" I paused not knowing what to say...


End file.
